ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Einstein Puppets
The Baby Einstein Puppets are a group of puppets who appear in most of the videos in the Baby Einstein series. The name "Baby Einstein Puppets" refers to puppets that were made by Legends and Lore, and the 2nd Generation puppets who appeared in videos starting in 2002. The puppets are also the most famous Baby Einstein characters and the only ones (the Baby Einstein Kids don't count as characters). Characters * Sudsy The Dog * Pavlov The Dog * Pavlet The Dog * Dune The Corgi * Sugar The Cat * Bella The Cat * Sidney The Squirrel * Randy The Raccoon * Bubba The Bird * Oliver The Octopus * Noah The Elephant * Galileo The Kangaroo * Mommy Kangaroo * Gutteral The Kangaroo * Baby Monkey * Mimi The Monkey * Beethoven The Giraffe * Georgia The Giraffe * Penelope The Penguin * Mark The Penguin * Harry The Hippo * Hugo The Hippo * Baby Hippo * Sunny The Rabbit * Ollie The Otter * Mommy Otter * Daddy Otter * Baby Otter * The Immortal Duck * Quacker The Duck * Quackamus The Duck * Mommy Duck * Daddy Duck * Oinky The Pig * Flegley The Pig * Ryan The Rhino * Flossy The Flamingo * Wordsworth The Parrot * Otto The Owl * Julie The Sheep * Bumblette The Bee * Dubba The Bird * Mozart The Koala * Wellington Van Cow * Betsy The Cow * Wellington The Cow * The Tourette’s Bull * Nathan The Horse * Chloe The Mare * Neighton The Horse * Jimmy The Horse * Da Vinci The Monkey * Bard The Dragon * Leapin’ The Lizard * Stripey The Zebra * Isaac The Lion * Roary The Lion * Roger The Rooster * Chillin’ The Chicken * Dora The Chick * Eddie The Chick * Violet The Mouse * Bach The Rabbit * Knee Deep The Frog * Dotty The Ladybug * Lizzy The Tiger * Stripes The Tiger * Divin’ The Dolphin * Misty The Mouse * Vivaldi The Mallard * Monet The Zebra * Neptune The Turtle * Jane The Monkey * Bud The Parrot * Chilla The Mouse * Wanda The Fish * Andy The Panda * Parker The Polar Bear * Sandy The Seal * Vincent Van Goat * Vivian Van Goat * Gobbles Random Goat * Kenny The Fox * Soapy The Bear * Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer * Rudy The Black Nosed Reindeer * Joyce The Reindeer * Bonkers The Turtle * Morris The Moose * Penny The Peacock * Waldo The Walrus * Easter The Bunny * Ally The Alligator * Steggy The Stegosaurus * Yourie The Yourasaurus * Sandy The Seahorse * Pterry The Pterodactyl * Bubbles The Elephant * Dot The Dalmatian * Spot The Dalmatian * Max The Lamb * Barbra The Lamb * Lulu The Lamb * Kate The Purple Mammoth * Buzz The BumbleBee * Benny The Butterfly * Pillie The Woodpecker * Coco The Cockatoo * Haydn The Anteater * Anthony The Pink River Dolphin * Spring Zebra * Summer Zebra * Fall Zebra * Winter Zebra Category:Characters Category:Animals